conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
U.S. - Security Alliance War
The United States-Security Alliance War was an armed conflict that took place in the Persian Gulf and the Middle East between August and November of 2013. Declared by the Security Alliance on August 22, 2013 against the United States and British forces in the Middle East, as well against Saudi Arabia and Bahrain, the war began on allegations that the United States aligned with the Saudi government engaged in an act of state sponsored terrorism against Iraqis in Syria province using chemical weapons to stage a false flag event, validating an American and NATO backed war with Iraqistan. On August 21, 2013, chemical gas weapons exploded in the Iraqistani cities of Zamalka and Ein Tarma in Syria province, resulting in the deaths of at least 1,300 civilians. Months earlier, an alleged gas attack in Syria left dozens dead, prompting an investigation by the Security Alliance into allegations that the United States had provided ISNL terrorists with chemical weapons to launch against Syrian civilians and blame the Iraqistani government. Conclusions of the investigation pointed to U.S. involvement, calling it a "false flag act of terrorism". Background On August 21, 2013, a larger chemical attack was reported and the Security Alliance immediately laid blame on the United States, United Kingdom, Saudi Arabia and Bahrain, who had been outed by leaks regarding a joint plot to commit gas attacks to blame of Iraqistan. On August 22nd, the Security Alliance announced allegations the United States had committed a war crime atrocity, intentionally providing weapons of mass destruction to al-Qaeda linked terrorists, the ISNL, for the purpose of gassing Iraqistani civilians. Before the United States could respond with the Obama Administration's "red-line" warnings regarding the civil war in Iraqistan's Syria province, the Security Alliance declared a state of war on any U.S. forces in the Middle East and against its "puppet regime allies", Saudi Arabia and Bahrain. Operation Arab Justice Operation Arab Justice, named for the Security Alliance joint military attack against U.S. targets around the Middle East and against the United States' Arab state allies in retaliation for U.S. interference and invasion of Middle East nations. Operation Arab Justice began on August 23rd, 2013 with Iraqistani tanks rolling over the border into Jordan, shelling Jordanian outposts bordered with Syria province. U.S. camps inside Jordan were struck with shelling and airstrikes from both Iraqistani and Israeli air forces. The Everetti Hellfire Fire Support Group commenced strikes against U.S. facilities in Bahrain and Qatar, striking vital blows to U.S. Fifth Fleet vessels docked at Bahrain ports. Upon nightfall on August 23rd, Everetti fighters had dropped guided bombs on Saudi royal facilities, following demands for their evacuation. Strikes had also been performed against the joint U.S.-British Diego Garcia military base in the Indian Ocean. Indian aircraft and naval vessels struck naval ports and command centers to disrupt the vital U.S.-British facility for directing and deploying forces in the region. It was also reported that Israeli naval vessels in the Gulf of Aden had shot down U.S. drones over Yemen. On August 24th and 25th, fighting broke out in Jordan and northern Saudi Arabia as Iraqistani and Israeli forces met resistance from the Jordanian Armed Forces and Saudi Arabian military. Iraqistani ground troops met intense armed resistance in Jordan's Mafraq Governorate. On September 1st, Iraqistan was able to overrun and capture its capital, Mafraq. Combined Israeli and Iraqistani forces engaged Jordanian forces in Irbid Governorate where intense ground and aerial fighting had ensued. On August 26th, the United States launched its counterattack, firing cruise missiles into Iraqistan's Syria province, making strikes against government and military facilities in Damascus, Aleppo and Homs. Fighters were deployed from stations in the U.S. Fifth Fleet in the Persian Gulf and engaged Everetti fighters in several short, deadly skirmishes, resulting in the shooting down of five U.S. F-18 Hornet aircraft by Everetti fighters. Naval engagements were noted on nightfall of the 26th of August with U.S. guided missile destroyers firing on Everetti Persian Gulf Task Force vessels and the resulting Everetti return of guided missile fire and bombardment from the Massachusetts class Persian Gulf Fire Support battlegroup in the region. Although missile launches were exchanged, vessels on either side suffered no significant damage. On August 28th, Israel declared it had closed the Suez Canal to all military traffic with exceptions to members of the Security Alliance. The prohibition of non-member military vessels was set following British threats of involvement in support of the United States and Saudi Arabia. In response, the Union of Everett ordered the deployment of additional naval battlegroups to provide security in the Mediterranean Sea. Although the Security Alliance had advised the British to not become involved and to vacate the Persian Gulf, British missile ships fired on Iraqistani and Everetti vessels in the Gulf, sinking an Iraqistani frigate. Intense combat broke out between August 29th and September 1st with exchanges of missile strikes, air strikes and dogfighting over Syria province and northern Israel. Massachusetts class battlegroups joined Security Alliance forces on the 29th in the Mediterranean, firing on U.S. and British naval vessels attempting to gain ground toward the Iraqistani shores of the Mediterranean Sea. An American Arleigh Burke class Destroyer suffered severe damage and sunk on the 30th of August after nearly 12 hours of gradual hull flooding. On September 1st, Jordan had been overrun by the Iraqistani and Israeli blitzkrieg, forcing the Jordanian government to surrender its support of the United States in the region as Security Alliance forces brought fighting to the capital of Amman. As the U.S. prepared a large scale strike of missiles and cruise attacks on Iraqistan's capital Baghdad and a growing threat of mainland combat in the U.S. and Everett, Russia demanded a ceasefire. September 2nd Ceasefire On September 2nd, the United States requested a ceasefire and accepted the offer by the Russian Federation to hold talks over the issue. The Security Alliance agreed to a ceasefire the same day and combat stopped on the evening of September 2nd, 2013. Saudi Arabian Conflict While the United States and its British allies held a ceasefire with Everett and the Security Alliance, Security Alliance forces continued armed conflict with Saudi Arabia. Airstrikes against the capital of Riyadh continued to increase after a series of Massachusetts class Naval bombardments of King Abdulaziz Air Base near the city of Al Khubar, securing air supremacy over eastern Saudi Arabia. Naval assaults against King Abdulaziz Seaport also targeted coastal patrol vessels and missile boats. By mid-September 2013, the Everetti navy had sunk the entire naval capabilities of Saudi Arabia in both the Persian Gulf and in the Red Sea. Airstrikes and naval bombardment targeted navy ports in Jeddah, in the Red Sea and Israeli airstrikes targeted and destroyed Saudi air force facilities in Tabuk in the north of the country. On November 14th, Saudi Arabia requested a ceasefire, having suffered significant losses in its naval and air force power. Strikes on army facilities forced the Saudis to submit to a ceasefire officially signed on November 16th. Qatar and Bahrain would soon follow on the 17th, after suffering total military losses in the small nations. A U.S. port in Bahrain was notably obliterated with GFW airstrikes, causing severe losses for both the U.S.' Persian Gulf fleet and the Bahrain military. International Response On August 24th, the Russian Federation announced a non-involved support of the Security Alliance. President Vladimir Putin made a statement including, "It is about time that the domination of the Middle East by the United States of America comes to an end." Although Russia stated no intentions of becoming involved, its military alert readiness was heightened on the 25th. On August 27th, Russian President Vladimir Putin announced that if the United States launched a full scale attack on Iraqistan, Russia would declare war on Saudi Arabia. 1 Iran on August 22nd had stated that the United States must be punished for its chemical attacks on Iraqistan's Syria province and announced support on the 23rd not to the Security Alliance, but "to all Muslims in the region, to oust the Western invaders". Iran's military readiness was increased to maximum following reports that the Security Alliance had bombed Riyadh. The United States President Barack Obama on the 23rd condemned the strikes from the Security Alliance, calling them a direct act of war, claiming the United States had nothing to do with the Syrian chemical incident on the 21st. The United States announced DEFCON 2 status on the 23rd of August, scrambling defensive fighters along the Everett-American borders in North America. On August 26th, the United States had established Marine Corps and Army defensive positions along the borders with Everett in Iowa, Missouri and Arkansas. See Also *North American Cold War *Iraqistan Civil War **ISIS Category:Union of Everett Category:Wars Category:Events